Ben Patrick Johnson Narrations
A list of movie trailer narrations by Ben Patrick Johnson. 21 Grams (2003) Trailer Alex & Emma (2003) Trailer Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) Trailer * "As a songwriter, Dave Seville was a nobody. But tonight, he's eventually going to get his big break." * "From 20th Century Fox. When it comes to party animals, it doesn't get any wilder." * "Meet Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. This Christmas, the legends are back and bigger than ever." * "Alvin and the Chipmunks. Hitting the big screen December 14th." Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) Trailer Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) Trailer * "The chipmunks are back...Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes. But they're about to go completely overboard." * "This year, the rules are off, the search is on and the greatest chipmunk adventure of all begins." * "Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked. Coming soon." Anger Management (2003) Trailer Antwone Fisher (2002) Trailer Apocalypse Now (1979) on TCM Promos Basic (2003) Trailer Baywatch Promos Biker Boyz (2003) Trailer Bones Promos The Book of Life (2014) Trailer * "She's not your average princess. They're not your typical Prince Charming...but this is not your ordinary fairy tale." * "This Halloween comes an adventure unlike anything you've ever seen." * "Christina Applegate. Ice Cube. Diego Luna. Zoe Saldana. Channing Tatum. The Book of Life." The Boss Baby (2017) Trailer * "Alec Baldwin is The Boss Baby. He means business, March 2017." Bulletproof (1996) Demo VHS Trailer * "Two of today's hottest comedy stars. 'The freshest, funniest, action-buddy movie since 48 Hours.' (KPRC) This nonstop action-packed roller coaster debuted as the #1 movie in America in its opening weekend! 'Hilarious! Loads of laughs!' (Prevue Channel) 'Action-loaded! A rapid fire riot!' (WDCA) As these guys hit the video store, they're gonna fly right off the shelves. Also starring the legendary James Caan." * "Right, because when you buy 6 units of Bulletproof, you'll receive this ornate oversized Universal Pictures double bag absolutely free. Red-hot national radio promotion in the top 10 markets is also planned! And we haven't even mentioned a killer MCA Records soundtrack yet, featuring Salt-n-Pepa's Champagne!" * "Damon Wayans and Adam Sandler in the funniest, most explosive action comedy of the year: Bulletproof. Street date is February 25, 1997. From MCA/Universal Home Video." Bruce Almighty (2003) Video Trailer * "This holiday season...the guy next door...get a shot at being the man upstairs. Jim Carrey. Bruce Almighty. Coming soon to DVD and video." Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures Promos The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) Trailer * "This summer, the time has come to journey back to Narnia. Walt Disney Pictures and Walden Media present one year later for them. 1300 years for Narnia, a new age has begun." * "From C.S. Lewis' epic masterpiece. This may, the fate of all lies with the destiny of one." * "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian." The Cleveland Show Promos Cold Case Promos College Road Trip (2008) Trailer * "Police chief James Porter lived a servant intact. But when it comes to his daughter, he's a little overprotective. Now, to help her pick the right school, they'll have to show her the choices on a college road trip." * "This spring, when they're chasing a dream, sometimes you have to go the extra mile." * "From the producers of Freaky Friday. Walt Disney Pictures presents, College Road Trip." CSI: NY Promos Dave (1993) on FX Promo Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) Trailer * "In this European city, anything you desire can be yours for a price...a very small price." * "Deuce Bigalow is back...new country...new clients...same old Deuce." * "Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo. Same ho...new lo." Deuces Wild (2002) Trailer Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) Trailer Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) Trailer * "On March 25th...Greg, Rowley, Fregley, Chirag, Patty, Manny, Holly, and Rodrick, in a whole new chapter of the wimpiest saga of all time." * "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules." Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) Trailer * "20th Century Fox presents...Greg, Rowley, Fregley, Chirag, Holly, Patty, Manny, Sweetie, and Rodrick." * "This summer, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days." Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) Trailer The Door in the Floor (2004) Trailer The Emoji Movie (2017) Trailer * "The Emoji Movie, in 3D, August 4, 2017." Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004) Trailer * "Jim Carrey. Kate Winslet. Kirsten Dunst. Elijah Wood. Mark Ruffalo. Tom Wilkinson. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind." Family Guy Promos Ferdinand (2017) Trailer * "The beloved classic comes to life in a big way. This Christmas, he inspired the world by being himself." * "John Cena is Ferdinand. You will bullieve. December 15th." Fly Me to the Moon (2010) Trailer Focus Features Promo * "If the world is such a diverse place, why are so many movies the same? At Focus Features, we're dedicated to making superior-quality films that are as rich and distinct as the world around us...that defy conventions and dare to be extraordinary. That's why we've become the destination for the world's biggest movie stars and most acclaimed filmmakers. A home for their most personal and passionate projects." * "Coming soon, we're proud to present Lost in Translation starring Bill Murray and Scarlett Johanssen." * "21 Grams starring Sean Penn, Benicio del Toro and Naomi Watts." * "Sylvia starring Academy Award winner Gwyneth Paltrow." * "Ned Kelly with Heath Ledger, Orlando Bloom, Naomi Watts and Geoffrey Rush." * "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind starring Jim Carrey, Kate Winslet and Kirsten Dunst." * "The Door in the Floor with Jeff Bridges and Kim Basinger." * "And Vanity Fair starring Reese Witherspoon." * "So if you crave movies that take you where you haven't been, show you what you haven't seen and always give you something more, we bring it all into Focus." Free Birds (2013) Trailer * "From the Academy Award-winning producer of Shrek and the director of Horton Hears a Who. Free Birds." Game of Thrones Promos Glee: The 3D Concert Experience (2011) Trailer Guess Who (2005) Trailer * "Simon Green had the perfect life. Until he faced the ultimate challenge." * "It's about first impressions. It's about being yourself. It's about just getting along." * "Ashton Kutcher. Bernie Mac. If they don't kill each other...they may just call each other...family. Guess Who." Green Lantern (2011) Trailer * "On June 17th...Green Lantern." Gulliver's Travels (2010) Trailer * "From the studio that brought you Night at the Museum. For the first time in his life, people are looking up to him and he's eventually standing out. And just when he thought he'd found his place...they found out who he really was." * "This Christmas, he'll prove that he's the hero he always pretended to be." * "Jack Black. Gulliver's Travels." The Hand That Rocks the Cradle (1992) DVD and Blu-Ray Promo Head of State (2003) Trailer * "Now...they thought they could control him...they thought they could deceive him...but if they didn't want him to win...they picked the wrong loser." * "From DreamWorks Pictures...he's got the people in his corner...and the truth on his side." * "Chris Rock...Bernie Mac...one man...is gonna rock the house...Head of State." Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus (1998) Trailer * "You've heard about them, you've seen them. And now, they're here. From the producers of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and Xena: Warrior Princess...comes the action-packed, full-length animated feature you've been waiting for." * "The real Hercules. The only Xena." * "Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus, starring the voices of Kevin Sorbo, Lucy Lawless, Michael Hurst, and Renee O'Connor. This exciting tale takes the characters from the smash hit television series, and continues their journeys to spectacular wondrous places like you've never seen before." * "Hercules & Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. Coming soon to videocassette, from Universal Studios Home Video." Home (2015) Trailer * "The universe is a pretty big place. The funny thing is each of us who live here occupy our own living world. Take the case of Tip, an ordinary girl with a mom who loves her and a cat named Pig." * "Now, she never imagined that a million miles away was a lonely fellow named Oh. A low-ranking member of the nomadic race called the Boov, looking for a safe place to call home. Chances are these two would never meet but the universe is nothing, if not unpredictable." * "From DreamWorks Animation, the creators of The Croods and How to Train Your Dragon. They're uncatchable, they're unpredictable, they're on a journey around the world. You'll be unforgettable." * "DreamWorks' Home." Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) Trailer House M.D. Promos iCarly Promos Ice Age (2002) Trailer The Internship (2013) Trailer * "What they're selling, nobody's buying. This summer, they're teaming up and playing the game." * "Vince Vaughn. Owen Wilson. The Internship." Johnson Family Vacation (2004) Trailer * "Nate Johnson has a new set of wheels...for an old-fashioned family vacation. A family of 5...1,500 miles...3 long days. This spring...the Johnsons are getting a crash course...in the true meaning of family." * "Join Cedric the Entertainer, Bow Wow, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles and Steve Harvey. Their vacation will be one part brawling...and one part bonding." * "Johnson Family Vacation. Spend some quality time with the Johnsons." Just Go with It (2011) Trailer K-19: The Widowmaker (2002) Trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) Trailer The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) Trailer Lilo & Stitch (2002) Trailer 1 * "You always remember your very first pet, you knew you had found your best friend and you knew he had found you. All Lilo wanted was a pet of her own. What she got was an alien named Stitch." * "Next summer, two worlds will come together and paradise will never be the same. Walt Disney Pictures presents a story of loyalty, friendship and family." * "Her name is Lilo. His name is Stitch. Disney's Lilo and Stitch. Coming to theaters this summer." Trailer 2 * "For over 70 years, the Walt Disney Studios has won the hearts of audiences with the most enchanting, delightful and lovable characters the world has ever known. On June 21st, the tradition continues." * "His name is Stitch. This summer, two worlds will collide and paradise will never be the same. He's indescribable, indestructible, indigestible and completely irresistible." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents: Lilo & Stitch." Marmaduke (2010) TV Spot Meet the Browns (2008) Trailer * "If she had nowhere left to turn, she turned to a family she never knew she had. Now, with a little help and a lot of laughter, she may just discover the person she was always meant to be." * "Tyler Perry and Lionsgate invite you to hold on to your faith, hold on to your dreams, hold on to your heart, and hold on for the ride." * "Tyler Perry's Meet the Browns." Men in Black II (2002) Trailer Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) Trailer Minority Report (2002) Trailer * "The future can be seen, murder can be stopped, the system can't be wrong." * "From 20th Century Fox and DreamWorks Pictures. Tom Cruise, in a Steven Spielberg film. On June 21st, everybody runs." * "Minority Report." Mr. Deeds (2002) Trailer * "Longfellow Deeds is a small town guy, who's about to receive 40 billion dollars. Now, he's headed for the big city, discovering that there's a surprise around every corner." * "From the producers of Big Daddy. One man is going to teach high society, some small town fun. * "Adam Sandler. Mr. Deeds." Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) Trailer * "Jim Carrey. Mr. Popper's Penguins." My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Trailer * "On October 6th, the pony party is on." * "Emily Blunt. Kristin Chenoweth. Liev Schreiber. Michael Pena. Taye Diggs. Uzo Aduba. Zoe Saldana. Sia." * "My Little Pony: The Movie. Rated PG." Ned Kelly (2003) Trailer Night at the Museum (2006) TV Spots Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) TV Spots Numbers Promos Parental Guidance (2012) Trailer * "This Christmas...if it comes to parenting, it's old school vs. new school." * "Billy Crystal. Bette Midler. Marisa Tomei. Just because your family doesn't mean you relate." * "Parental Guidance." The Peanuts Movie (2015) Trailer * "This November, find the courage to dream big." * "20th Century Fox presents, Schroeder, Sally, Linus, Peppermint Patty, Pig-Pen, Lucy, Snoopy, and Charlie Brown." * "From the imagination of Charles Schulz comes the incredible story of an underdog and his dog." * "The Peanuts Movie. Dream big, November 6th." Phantom 2040 Videos Promo The Pianist (2002) Trailer * "Winner of Best Film and the Palme d'Or Cannes Festival 2002. Based on a true story, music was his passion, survival was his masterpiece." * "A film by Roman Polanski. Adrien Brody. Thomas Kretschmann. The Pianist." The Pink Panther (2006) Trailer The Pirates: Band of Misfits (2012) Trailer * "He's not the greatest pirate captain and they're not the finest crew, but this is their big chance to turn it all around." * "This spring, join the crew and kick some booty." * "The Pirates: Band of Misfits." Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Return of the Magna Defender (1999) Trailer * "This season, the Power Rangers welcome a mysteries but powerful ally in the battle for galactic good. Soon our heroes will share struggle over evil with the Mega Defender. With a secret identity and a curious past...the Magna Defender proves invaluable to the Power Rangers. The Magna Defender morphs into the Magna Defender and summons his Torozord to become the unstoppable Defender Torozord. Watch for the season premiere of this new hero, Magna Defender on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy." Prep and Landing (2009) Promo Quartet (2012) Trailer Raising Hope Promos Reign of Fire (2002) Trailer Rio (2011) Teaser The Rocker (2008) Trailer * "This summer, 20th Century Fox presents, a comedy for the rock star in all of us." * "The Rocker." Scandal Promos School of Rock (2003) Trailer * "Paramount Pictures presents...the story of a man who gave a class the power to break the rules...and the inspiration to rock. Jack Black. The School of Rock." Signs (2002) Trailer * "The first sign you can't explain, the second sign you can't ignore, the third sign you won't believe." * "Mel Gibson. What one man believes may have his family." * "M. Night Shyamalan's Signs." The Simpsons Promos Sony Pictures BD Live Promo Sony Pictures BD-Live™ Sony Pictures - BD Live Trailer Summer 2009 * "Now, experience BD Live. Enabling you to access additional content via internet connected Blu-Ray player. Peer-to-peer trivia games...play interactive trivia games with friends across the Sony Pictures BD Live Network. Cinechat...with Cinechat, I have friends while watching the movie. Video editor...create your own video, and post it for all to see and rate. Interactive Playlist...select your favorite songs, and send your playlist to your friends. The Sony Pictures BD Live Portal...check out the SPHE spotlight, to get the latest news, features, and downloads. BD Live. Just another reason that Blu-Ray is the best way to watch movies at home, ever." SpongeBob SquarePants Promos Stage Beauty (2004) Trailer Stargate (1994) on FX Promo Stitch! The Movie (2003) Teaser * "We now know that Stitch is Experiment 626. But whatever happened to the other 625? The adventures of Stitch continue in an all-new movie premiering on DVD and video summer 2003." Sylvia (2003) Trailer The Three Stooges (2012) Trailer * "It was a pleasant day. Went through these hallowed gates...a stranger rode...and delivered onto them: A miracle." * "This spring, get some Moe...Larry...and Curly. From 20th Century Fox: The Three Stooges." Trolls (2016) Trailer * "The creators of Shrek invite you on a musical adventure that proves one voice changes the world." * "DreamWorks' Trolls. Find your happy place November 4th." Unstoppable (2010) Trailer Vanity Fair (2004) Trailer * "All her life, Beckett Sharp longed to live in a world that was out of her reach. Now, she will enter the world she always dreamed off where polite society is turning out to be anything but. And the higher she climbs, the harder we'll reach to stay one step ahead of her past." * "From the classic novel by William Makepiece Thackeray and acclaimed director Mira Nair. Reese Witherspoon, James Purefoy, Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Romola Garai, Rhys Ifans, Bob Hoskins, Gabriel Byrne, and Academy Award winner Jim Broadbent." * "Vanity Fair." We Bought a Zoo: A True Zoo Story (2011) Trailer "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Ridiculously, Self-Indulgent, Ill-Advised Vanity Tour Promo * "It's coming. The live concert event that you may or may not have been waiting for. "Weird Al" Yankovic without the costumes, props and video screens performing a bunch of obscure songs you barely remember. Nobody thought this was a good idea, but he's doing it anyway. "Weird Al" Yankovic: The Ridiculously, Self-Indulgent, Ill-Advised Vanity Tour, with special guest Emo Philips. On tour across North America in 2018. Tickets and tour information at weirdal.com." What's Your Number (2011) Trailer * "This September...Anna Faris. Chris Evans. What's Your Number." White Chicks (2002) Trailer Wonder Park (2019) Trailer * "From Paramount Animation and Nickelodeon Movies. What if the park you always imagined came to life?" * "On March 15th, if you can imagine it...you can ride it the skyflinger, the fantastic fish carousel, Zero-G-Land, and the wondercoaster." * "Wonder Park. In theaters March 15th." X2: X-Men United (2003) Trailer X-Men: First Class (2011) Trailer You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008) Trailer * "He is the greatest Israeli soldier the world has ever known. But it was time for a change. Now, he's leaving it all behind, starting a new career and pursuing his dream. For just as she's learning to fit in, his true identity is catching up with him." * "Adam Sandler is...(He's Zohan!)" * "You Don't Mess with the Zohan." Category:Narrations